


Just Say It

by secondbest



Category: Battle Creek (TV)
Genre: Alpha Milt, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Russ
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3968665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondbest/pseuds/secondbest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bottom line is why he hates fucking Milton Chamberlain is nothing to do with him being an alpha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Say It

He had met eleven alphas and eight omegas in his whole life.

Most of them just passed him by: suspects, victims, or witnesses. He didn't know them in person. To them, he's just a cop they wished they'd never meet again. He agreed.

There, also, were some he might say hi when he felt like. A cute alpha bartender working at Molony, his favorite and only real Irish pub in town, was not half bad. He could be a little nosy sometimes but mostly he's a good kid who worked hard to earn his college tuition. Rhys, a proud court clerk of Battle Creek, was a male omega and Anna, his neighbor, was a female alpha. They were fine so long as their conversations were strictly limited to 'hi' and 'have a nice day.'

Some people meant more than others.

Mr and Mrs Podwell were the only alpha-omega couple he'd seen in person. Mr. Podwell was his English teacher in high school who thought Russ could be more than a scumbag and Mrs. Podwell was his history teacher who didn't take no for an answer. They were part of the reason he became a cop. Them and his utmost but futile effort to prove himself.

Richard Harris was used to be the worst alpha he'd ever met before some FBI agent showed up. His idiot twin brother George was a beta but that didn't mean he's not a jerk. They were brought up in a close minded family who believed every single bullshit about gender norms. Richard thought Russ should be his since he's the only alpha in school and George babbled about what kind of shitty omega Russ was. Russ usually ignored them but one day they crossed the line and he paid them back. He was suspended for a week but he never regretted it.

He had met eleven alphas, eight omegas and tons of betas in his whole life and they were all the same.

Some were good and some were bad. Sometimes one did good things and some other times the very same one did bad things.

Some cared about people more than other did. Some doubted people more than other did.

They were all weak at some point. They were all strong at another time.

That's what people were. That's what human did.

He knew that. He got it. Unfortunately it seemed most of people didn’t.

The bottom line was why he hated fucking Milton Chamberlain was nothing to do with him being an alpha.

At least, not directly.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was supposed to be just a warm-up scribble. What I really kept in mind was way above my capability and I wasn't sure I could write anything longer than 140 characters. Thankfully, it gave me some confidence. Not much but enough to write this one. Since I'm still struggling with my another story and it's really growing on me, so, here it is.


End file.
